


Underneath the Layers and Turmoil

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femlux, Kylo Ren Has Feelings, Kylo Ren is a Mess, KyluxAdvent2020, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: General Hux has always been an imposing figure. Her greatcoat giving her an intimidating presence as she talks her Bridge. Kylo loves taking those layers away and peeling back every part of the woman she's enamored with.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 21: Coats
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Kudos: 17





	Underneath the Layers and Turmoil

Hux uses her greatcoat as a shield. She uses it to hide all these imperfections and flaws that she believes exists on her body. Breasts that are too small, hips that are too narrow, a chin that is too angular, and hair that is far too red for decency’s sake. Not that she’d ever say it out loud, Kylo has spent an obscene amount of time inside the General’s thoughts. Her mind is among one of the most organized she’d ever had the pleasure of picking through and each time it feels as if slipping into Hux’s mind is like welcoming an old friend. 

Hux uses her greatcoat as a shield, but she shouldn’t. Kylo could write entire novels about the way Hux’s breasts are the perfect size to fill her hands, how her hips perfectly align with Kylo own, how that angular chin is the perfect space to kiss, and how amazing it feels to run her fingers through those indecent locks after a long day. 

Even now, as Kylo walks into the woman’s quarters, she’s astounded by the way Hux gathers her coat around her as if she has to shield herself even in the privacy of her own home. These durasteel walls should be her own sanctuary. Instead, they’re just objects that give her no comfort.

Kylo isn’t stupid. She might be reckless and have a terrible temper, but she recognizes the changes that overcome Hux the moment her mask is off and face is bared to the redhead. It’s a look of longing and a silent command of /come/. Hux trusts her to unravel those tightly wrapped layers. A task that Kylo thoroughly enjoys, especially when she has Hux splayed across her bed. Legs spread and thighs glistening from the combination of slick and spit from having Kylo’s mouth on her cunt. 

She always takes her time eating out Hux. Enjoys the soft sounds the woman makes as she titters on the edge of orgasm or the way her thighs clench around Kylo’s head as she finally comes. 

Everything about Hux is amazing, especially in the moments after her orgasm when she allows Kylo to press her head against her chest. When those nimble fingers even begin to comb through the tangles that never seem to disappear from Kylo’s own hair. She kept it far longer than Hux’s own pixie cut and the helmet never failed to ruin all of Hux’s good work. 

It’s those moments that Kylo gets to see Hux without all the coats and layers and barriers. It’s the part of the day that she likes the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
